multifanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guyver unit
The Guyver Unit, known variously as the Unit-G, Bio-Boosted Armor, or just the Unit, is a self-contained suit of biomechanical armor that has the ability to adapt itself to suit the needs of its current host. It is also the most coveted prize of Chronos in the Guyver series. Properties of the Unit The most important feature of the Unit is the Control Medal; this palm-sized half-sphere acts as a power-regulator, data storage device, and central processing unit for the armor system. If the Control Medal is removed, the armor will revert to its original state of a parasitic organism, consuming its still-living host in the process. If the Control Medal is destroyed outright, then the Guyver will permanently cease to exist. The other prominent feature of the Units is the Gravity Control Orb, more commonly known as the Gravity Controller. Placed on the underside of the Unit when inactive, once the Unit is activated - by the simple act of depressing the Control Medal - the Gravity Control Orb relocates to the host's waist. The Orb acts as both a tool and a weapon once the Unit has been activated; providing the Guyver with the capability to fly, as well as the use of a powerful gravity shockwave called the Pressure Cannon. Once the armor has been fully activated, a number of other features - weaponry, for the most part - become accessible. One of the most distinctive and obvious weapons on the Guyver are the Vibration Blades. Mounted near the joint of the host's elbow, the blades can be either singular or paired. It is unknown at this time whether a Guyver may possess more than that; though Gigantic Dark possesses three forearm blades. Guyver V possesses a pair of wrist-mounted Blades, but this character does not exist in canon. The most powerful weapon in the Guyver's arsenal is the Mega Smasher. This high-energy "hyper particle" cannon resides under the Unit's breastplates in its inactive form. Normally utilized by pulling open the plates, revealing the lenses so that they can gather their full charge, Guyver I demonstrated the capability to charge and then fire the 'Smasher without the use of his hands, the appendages having been previously damaged in a battle with Aptom. One of the other weapons of the Guyver is the Sonic Buster; two metallic orbs located in the place where a mouth would be on a human. In addition to providing a way for the host to communicate verbally, the two orbs can produce a sonic shockwave capable of shattering, pulverizing, or disintegrating any material that the Control Medal can determine the structural makeup of. Another feature of the Units are the hyper-sensors, paired metallic orbs atop the Guyver's head, each set in an individual track. Conversely, the Gigantic-variant of the armor has five orbs. These orbs are used to boost the range of the host's senses, though no concrete information has yet been yet revealed as to their methods of obtaining data. One of the most fearsome of the Guyver's defenses, however, is the Unit's self-defense mode. In the case that heavy or fatal damage is done to the host, the Unit's own rudimentary consciousness can take over, fighting in their place until they recover. However, what makes this feature such a fearsome prospect to face is that the Unit itself does not distinguish friend from foe, and will attack anything or anyone it perceives as making hostile advances toward its host. Guyver36.png|The three Units in their container. Guyver54.png|The first Unit lying in the grass. Guyver50.png|The Unit that bonded with Sean. Guyver47.png|The second Unit's damaged Control Medal. Guyver59.png|Guyver I's Head Beam. Guyver60.png|Guyver I's Pressure Cannon. Guyver56.png|Guyver I's Sonic Buster. Guyver58.png|Guyver I's Vibration Blades. Guyver79.png|Guyver I's Mega-Smasher, with Guyver III's in the background. Guyver70.png|Guyver II's damaged Control Medal. Guyver62.png|Guyver II's Vibration Blades. Guyver63.png|Guyver II's Mega-Smasher. Guyver22.png|Guyver II preparing to fire his Mega-Smasher Guyver18.png|Guyver III preparing to fire his Pressure Cannon Guyver134.png|Guyver III's vibration blades. Guyver119.png|One of the marks left by the Unit on Lisker's back. Guyver44.png|The marks left by the Unit on Sho's back. Guyver38.png|Guyver I's Control Medal taken by Chronos. Guyver37.png|Guyver I's Control Medal regenerating. Guyver77.png|Guyver I being activated. Guyver67.png|Guyver I's Gravity Controller (active). Guyver66.png|Guyver III's Gravity Controller (active). Guyver48.png|A newly removed Unit. Unit2.png|The Unit's Control Medal in its active state. Guyver0-6.png|The Guyver's overwhelming strength and durability allow it to defeat foes many times larger. Guyver13.png|Though the Guyver posseses extreme endurance, the host is not shielded from pain. Guyver24.png|Guyver II's damaged Control Medal causes sporadic malfunctions I-vs-III.png|Guyvers can communicate with one another via Unit-to-Unit telepathy. Guyver12.png|The armor can be removed via the host's own will... Guyver0-7.png|... or forcibly. Known Guyvers Further Information Guyver205.png|Further details about the Guyver's Mega-Smasher. Guyver214.png|More details on the Guyver's Vibration Blades, and the Control Medal. To the main gallery >> Guyver Enhancements Guyver Gigantic: created by the Mt. Minakami Relic as it was destroyed by the Supreme Zoalord Alkanphel, the Gigantic Guyver upgrade is capable of fighting a full Zoalord on nearly equal terms. At this time, the armor has been shown to be capable of mimicking the powers of two - or three, depending on how one looks at the situation - Zoalords: Kablarl's immense size and power, and Imakarum's Virtual Black Hole. Gigantic Exceed: The name of the fully expanded Gigantic; created by Sho. Giga Guyver Gigantic Gallery Guyver224.png|Comparison of the respective sizes of Guyver I and the Gigantic, in color. To the fully gallery >> More Information Japan Legend's Guyver Article Informative, though somewhat tongue-in-cheek. Guyver Warning: This! Is! TV Tropes! Guyver Unit Another Wiki's Guyver article. Return to the main article Category:Speculative Fiction Category:Sci-fi Category:Enhanced Humans Category:Guyver Series Category:Guyver Characters Category:Guyver Fan Characters Category:Guyvers Category:Extraterestrial technology Category:Biotechnology Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Major Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Transhumanists Category:Anti-human Transhumanists